


Stress Relief

by M88nlighter



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Post canon, cause im lazy mostly, some time line diffrences
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-06 22:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M88nlighter/pseuds/M88nlighter
Summary: Lance convinces Shiro to go get some time to himself, so logically he gets shitfaced and hooks up with a mysterious veteran who fails to hide his fascination with the former paladin.





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> This idea originated out of a conversation on discord that I immediately fell in love with, guess this is my way of celebrating Jack Morrison as the second gay hero in Overwatch.
> 
> -Completely un-edited and not beta read so I apologize for any grammatical mistakes-

Shiro threw papers into vague piles across his desk in an organization only he understood, shoving pens and other stationery off into the far corner, he reached for a rubber band tucked beneath a nilla folder in front of him to bind a small bundle of permanent markers hed found strew through the drawers of his desk, Cursing as it snapped and whipped his nose. 

 

“You’re way too tense,” Shiro jumped before turning to see Lance leaning against the door frame.

 

“I’m perfectly fine, just having to difficulty getting this sorted out.”

 

Lance laughed into his hand, “I just watched you call an elastic band a ‘bitch fucker’,   not the sign of a man that is okay,” He strolled over and pulled another of Shiro's chairs closer to the man, “I fought with you in war and never heard you curse before a few weeks ago, this whole admiral business has had a toll on you.”

 

“Even if that's true, Which it's not,” He shot Lance a sarcastic smile, “There's not much I can do, they need me here, and that involves a lot of work, simple as that,”

 

“It wouldn’t kill you to take a night to yourself, go get a drink somewhere,” Shiro opened his mouth to protest, “I’ll cover some work for you, get Pidge to help me out with it, Just get out of this damn office.”

 

* * *

 

Bright lights alternating between green and purple attacked Shiro's eyes as he pushed himself through the tight crowd, having no interest in dancing rather than spending the night at the bar, The deal was he’d go out, nothing about him doing anything other than getting shit-faced for the first time since before Kerberos.

 

The stools lining the counter were mostly full, he directed himself to the far side in a darker corner shortly before being approached by the bartender, a young girl, no older than 25 with long dark hair pulled into a loose bun on top of her head, wearing a bright smile shaped by burgundy lips, “What can I do for you?”

 

“The strongest you’ve got,” his voice coming out much darker than intended, still he did not falter. 

 

She pulled a bottle off the shelf next to her and poured it into a shot glass with an intricate green and black pattern painted across it, “Hope you've got a pretty deep wallet then.”

 

Shiro swiftly threw the liquid down, “Money is no object to me,” She let out a small laugh, no awkwardness visible before shooting him a friendly wink as she moved to tend to another customer, Leaving him be.

 

She returns a few times over serving him the same every time he asks until she places another in front of him unprompted, His eyes shoot up to her, his expression mirroring his confusion as she explains, “From that gentleman,” She turns slightly to thumb off in the direction of a man not to dissimilar to Shiro himself, Short silver hair and not one but two deep scars marking his face, his expression near blank but holding a certain darkness to it as he doesn't show any acknowledgment to Shiro's stare, Only a few minutes pass as Shiro watches him stand and make his way across the bar, sitting next to Shiro leaving a stroll between them as a safe distance.

 

“Can I help you with something, ”Shiro's words came out surprisingly clear, seemingly unaffected by the amount of alcohol he’d flushed into himself in the past hour. 

 

The man stayed quiet for a moment before speaking, still facing forward into seemingly nothing, “Couldn’t help but recognize you.”

 

“Have we met?”

 

“Oh, No.” The man let out a low chuckle, finally turning to look at Shiro, “But I’ve seen quite enough of you for a lifetime.” 

 

_ Oh, one of these ones,  _ “Look, I’m not looking for any trouble tonight, so if you would-”

 

“I'm not either, felt buying a drink is the least I could do,” Shiro lost his train of thought with the interruption, “I respect what you’ve done, this line of work a’int easy,” Shiro let himself relax once more into his seat, eyes still focused on the man, now looking over his jacket, a mix of white and blue leather with a bold 76 sprawled across the back.

 

“Well, Thanks,” a failed attempt at what could have been a smile pulled at his lips, he now pulled his attention to watch the woman who’d been waiting on him before shifting only his eyes back to the man, “Got a name?”

 

“Jack.”

* * *

  
  
  


_ This is the dumbest thing you've ever done Takashi,  _ Shiro's mind ran warning him as he pushed back against Jack into the cramped stall before slamming the door behind them. Pulling their lips together again mumbling something into the other mans mouth as he pinned him to the wall, Jack froze as Shiro dropped to his knees wasting no time making work at the button on his jeans, mouthing through the thin fabric of Jacks boxers against the bulge tenting beneath them, his head falling back against the stall door letting out a breathy moan. 

 

Shiro made sure not to waste too much time before pulling both pieces of clothing down below Jacks ass swiftly, He wrapped his human hand against Jacks member pumping a few strokes before wrapping his lips soundly around the head. The heat consumed Jack as Shiro's tongue ran up from the root of his cock to the tip

 

Jacks buried his hand into Shiro's hair pulling at it as Shiro took him deeper, pumping his cock until his nose was buried in the short hair at the base.

 

_ I’ve still got it,  _ It had been years since Shiro has done this for years, and his gag reflex remained nonexistent and he took Jacks dick into the back of his throat repeatedly.

 

Jack attempted to formulate something nearing a warning before Shiro pulled off and his lips, lifting himself up bringing the two of them back to equal hight, “Trying to pull some sorta joke boy?” Jacks voice now much darker than earlier, Shiro brought them together once more,   feeling out the others mouth.

 

“Down,” Jack stared into his eyes, Shiro pushing forwards ghosting his lips over the others neck, hot breath making the small hairs across his back stand on end, “You heard me,” He backed Jack up to sit atop the toilet seat next to them before shucking off his own pants, slicking his fingers with his own saliva. 

 

He leaned down to connect their lips as he prepped himself, starting with one, while steadily increasing the number of digits prodding at his hole, he pulled his fingers with a tight  _ pop,  _ before lining his entrance up with Jacks cock, “You sure you want to-”   
  


“You clean,” Shiro stared down into his eyes as Jack nodded, Trusting the older man he sunk down, the sudden girth made him fully aware on how little time he spent prepping himself. His walls were squeezing tight at the intruder, but the burn did nothing to slow Shiro being too buzzed to care.

 

Jack cursed out as Shiro bounced on his cock, gripping the mans shoulders to keep himself steady, he did his best to relax and invite Jack in deeper inch by inch until the head of his cock prodded against his prostate shooting the sensation up through Shiro's entire body, Shiro moved to hit the spot perfectly again causing himself to shive, Jack gripped his waist and buried his face into the younger mans neck, “Relax baby,” He pushed Shiro back down as he thrust back up into him, earning a strangled whimper from him. 

 

He gripped Shiro's own member and pumped him in time with his trusts up into him,   Shiro into a crying mess, pulling warnings of his own orgasm from deep in his throat, Jack licked the sweat from his neck in encouragement as Shiro spilled into his hand, Jack   after a few more trusts, leaving his seed to leak from Shiros tight hole.


End file.
